This study demonstrates that real-time two-dimensional echocardiography provides a rapid, non-invasive means of accurately identifying congenital malformations of the great arteries in infants and small children and may be a useful adjunct to cardiac catheterization in the diagnosis of cyanotic congenital heart disease.